DESCRIPTION (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract): This project addresses the problem that no suitable technique exists for testing the consistency (viscosity and density) of food-fluids at the point of consumption; by suitable is meant inexpensive, hygienic easy-to-use, and reliable. Determining the consistency of foods just prior to consumption is crucial in the clinical management of dysphasia (a condition that makes swallowing difficult), particularly in view of the strong dependence of viscosity on temperature. Dysphagia affects between 6 and 10 million Americans and must be managed on a continuing basis. The objective of the research is to develop a technique - which can be implemented in a small, inexpensive, portable device - for simultaneously measuring viscosity and density of fluids. Laboratory experiments will be conducted in Phase I to establish feasibility to an ultrasonic technique for this purpose. A prototype device will be designed and tested on human subjects in Phase II. The applicants plan to aggressively pursuer commercialization in Phase III. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed technology will fill a long-standing need for a portable, inexpensive and reusable device that will serve the estimated 6-10 million Americans and others world-wide who suffer from dysphagia. Sale to hospitals, nursing homes, and individuals are foreseen.